


Incongruous

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, i have no idea where im going with this i just thought of it on the spot, will add more tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Moving into a new home in Derry, a new life has taken hold and you feel at home for once in a long time.For now, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's about as generic as it sounds rly  
> i just wanna see more pennywiseXmale reader stuff because we like to fuck clowns too ok
> 
> this was a spur of the moment thing i thought up and i don't know where im going with it so this should be fun

You made your way out into the crisp autumn night, inhaling the cool scent of the falling leaves. You began to walk down the driveway from your home to the street, pulling a cigarette out of your pack and lighting it up. The sounds of Derry's nightlife echoing in the distance as you strolled on though they barely bothered you as you focused on the quietness and serenity of the evening. 

You moved to Derry several years ago after living your whole life in the fast-paced environment of the city. Though it was all you really knew, you never felt fully comfortable there. The upbeat people who were always awake and always doing something and the demanding jobs around to keep up with their buisinesses was so draining for you. So after saving up your earnings once you turned eighteen, you began to search for a place a little more reserved and peaceful. And upon seeing a cheap, cozy house in Derry, Maine for a low rent, you jumped on the chance as soon as you could. Once settled in and landing a nice job working at a veterinarian's office, everything seemed to fall into place and you were happy with the life you now lead here.

At least it was for a short while.

A few months ago, disappearances began to occur, mostly with children. The only one that had been found so far was a boy named Chance Parker. He was found in the gutter on the side of a road. Well, what remained of him. Not only had his head been decapitated and missing from his body, but his entrails had been ripped out and spewed upon the ground around him. You heard one of his moms had fainted upon hearing the news.

Still, through the paranoia spread around the town, you kept your head held high and went on with your business. After years of being catcalled, threatened, and even assulted in the city, you were certain you could handle any kind of messed up fuckwit who would try to mess with you. You still carried a kukri machete on your belt when out at night though. Could never be too careful.

You took another drag of your cigarette as you trailed down the road. You weren't going far, just to the end of the street and then back home. Just a nice, quiet walk. You soon neared the street that ended on the one you were walking on, Neibolt. You felt very uneasy as you walked toward it, eyeing the dilapidated house on the corner. That place felt so wrong to you, and you've seen some pretty ramshackled buildings in the past. But this one... it's just not right somehow. Usually you just turn away and walk by, trying to put it out of your mind and ignore it. Though tonight as you looked up at it you stopped before you could pass it. 

You looked at rotted wood that made up the sides, the brown dried up vines that covered them, and the shingles that were falling off one by one. You swore with the twisted, dead tree in the middle of the lawn that it could possibly serve as a perfect haunted house attraction. But you also swore that it didn't need to be a tourist attraction and was just haunted in general. You began to turn back around to head back home, unwilling to go any closer until you felt a very unsettling chill up your spine. Now on full alert, you looked around to see if you could see any kind of threat around. Nothing in your sight except for the house. You looked back at it again, your hand slowly reaching for the handle of your kukri, as if challenging the house to do something, daring it to make a move.

But nothing happened.

Of course nothing happened. Your anxiety was getting to you. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to look at the time real quick, seeing it was close time to take your meds. Letting out a sigh, you place the device back in your pocket. You glanced back at the building one last time for good measure before-

There. In one of the top windows boarded up. You froze upon seeing two dots, seemingly glowing. You blinked a few times, just to make sure your eyes weren't fucking with you. But no, what you saw there you were really seeing. You took a step back, breathing becoming fast and uneasy. They seemed to be staring right at you, never moving, never blinking or anything. Just there. 

Frantic, you pushed your body around and began to walk quickly back home. You needed to take your meds.

The bushes by the house rustled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple fable leads to terror before you.

"Alrighty, there ya go Axel." You led the the german shepherd into one of the kennels, giving him a little pat on the back as he settled into the blanket. Now that the last dog you had to check up on for the day was put up you began to head to the office to clock out. 

For the past couple days the Neibolt house and what you saw there stuck fresh in your mind, though you eventually just came to the conclusion that it was just an animal in the window and that light was reflecing from their eyes. You still kept your distance when walking around it, however. Soon your anxiety let up and you could focus on other things, but curiosity had still captured your mind. Once you reached the office, you began to collect your things, you turned to your co-worker Angela.

"Hey Angie?" You called out. She turned in her swivel chair to you. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about that creepy ass house on Neibolt?" 

She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just looks really dead and I'm kind of curious? If that makes any sense..." You trailed off.

She smiled. "Well, since you just moved here I can see why." Angela leaned back in her chair, leading you to sit in the one adjacent to her. "There's a lot of rumors about that house, though I can tell you the story I've heard growing up. It was built sometime in the late 1800's on top of an old well, and was first bought by some rich older guy with his wife. For a few years they were just a nice old couple. Until one day the man's wife was found dead in the basement."

You blinked at that. "Oh shit. What happened?"

"They said it looked like something had taken a bite out of her neck or whatever. They would have convicted the husband but he was out of town at the time and there was really no evidence, since they've always been happy with each other. After the man heard the news, he slowly started to go insane. He ended up just staying in the house, never coming out except to go buy food. For the next few months, people started to disappear around Derry." 

You shifted in your seat a bit.

"In about a year or so, about 10 had been reported missing. There were no real leads until a disembodied arm was found in the yard. The authorities went into the home to investigate. Not only had the place looked like it had been completely abandoned, but the owner had locked himself in his room. He had trashed it all over, and writings in blood all over the walls. The man himself was curled up in the closet, muttering to himself how it comes to feed and it'll come for him next. 

"When the police searched the home further, they went to the basement and found blood and ripped up clothes leading to the well. They finally arrested the man, whom was later put in a mental ward. Although, he soon ended up killing himself a few days later, using his blood to write on the walls the same thing, "It comes to feed" and stuff like that."

"Good God..." you replied finally. What a sick, twisted but interesting story. "So did they ever find the bodies?"

She shrugged. "I guess they though they were all at the bottom of the well." 

You sat back in your chair, kind of thinking it over. "Well then. Had anyone else moved in there since then?"

"Not sure. Don't think too much on it, though. That's just what I was told growing up, I'm sure that didn't really happen." She waved her hands before turning back around to the computer.

"Yeah, still, that's pretty fucked up." You said with a short laugh, getting up to go. "Well thanks for the story I'm gonna tell some family members for Halloween." She chuckled. "Anytime, man. Have a good day."

"You too, Angie." You made your way around the counter and headed through the door.

You played the story through your mind on the short drive home. Creepy stuff like that intrigued you, and now you were kind of wanting to look up more on the house's history to know more. But it was such an old house, there probably wouldn't be many records on it, and all in all it was just and old spooky house. No reason to get up in arms about it. You shook your head lightly as you stopped at a red light. For now you focused on how happy your dog was gonna be once you got home.

As you waited for the light to turn green, you saw someone approach the telephone pole to the right of your peripheral vision. You turn to look and felt your heart grow dreaded. Another missing picture was being stapled over Chance Parker's. This time it was a girl named Stephanie Lawson, with light brown hair, eyes, and a bright smile. You remember seeing her riding her bike down the street past your house sometimes. She seemed like a sweet girl, making your heart ache at the thought of something terrible happening to her.

The light turned green and you pressed on the gas. Thinking about the child disappearances made you think back to Angie's story, and how people disappeared as well. Your mind began to yell "WEll OBViousLY DERE's a connECTION??? CoiNKY diNK????? MAYBE???" in which you tell it to shut the fuck up and continue driving. It was just a story. That's all.

Soon you pulled into the driveway and turned the car off before stepping out. You reached the front door and pulled out your key and inserted it into the keyhole. The door opened and you were greeted with a happy, tail-wagging ball of fluff. 

"Hey sweet girl!" You called out to your little pupper, Nova, who panted happily and jumped up onto you. You reached down and gave her a few kisses on the head before letting her take a moment to go do her business in the yard. This little dog was the light of your life, and you would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Once she was finished, you ushered her inside as you followed suit. You put your keys on the rack by the door and headed upstairs to change out of your work clothes. 

You fell onto your bed with a sigh as the afternoon sun beamed warmth through the windows. A long day of getting dogs and cats to take pills and stay still while giving them shots was more tiring than you'd originally think. 

You stayed on your bed, your dog joining you soon and coming over to lick your face. You giggled in response and pet her sides, returning her kisses with ones of your own on her nose. You were in the middle of telling her how much you loved her until Nova suddenly whipped her head towards the door, ears perked up and still as ever. You sat up and placed a hand on her back. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Nova suddenly leaped off the bed and out the room, barking soon after from somewhere in the house. You groaned and decided to follow her. She must've used her dog senses to notice someone outside the front door, probably just walking by. Except, when you got to the door, she wasn't there. Her barking was heard from the kitchen. Your face twisted into concern as you followed the sound. 

You rounded the corner and found her barking at the door that lead to the basement. "Hey hey, what's wrong honey?" You reached her and kneeled down to smooth down the raised fur on her hackles. She ignored you and kept barking, snarling in between. "What is the matter?" You stood up and turned the doorknob, slowly pulling the door back to reveal the darkness of the basement stairs. Nova immediately went silent.

You looked down at her. "What? It's just the basement. You've been down here before." You moved forward and began to descend the stairs, pausing a few steps down when you saw Nova wasn't following. "Nova?" You patted your legs and tried to get her to follow. But she only whimpered and lowered her head, backing up away from the door. You held your hands up. "Aiight." You turned and moved downstairs. 

At the bottom, you flipped the lightswitch. A dull glow illuminated the small space under the house. You tried to note anything out of the ordinary, but nothing stuck out to you other the dust covered boxes, nick nacks, and furniture. You moved around, seeing if anything else looked weird.

*THUMP*

Your head spun around quickly, seeing a box sitting on a table had fallen over. You walked over and picked it and gently put it back. Odd, to say the least.

"It comes....It comes...."

The soft voice behind you made you freeze on the spot. The story of the Neibolt house instantly came to mind. You know you shouldn't turn around, you KNOW you shouldn't...

You slowly moved your body to face where the voice was coming from. There was an old man, with tattered old clothes and each forearm cut open with blood pouring from the wounds, using his blood to write the same things on the wall. It comes, It comes, It comes...

Your mouth fell open in shock, feeling your body turn cold and frigid. The man turned around and looked at you, his eyes wide open and shaking. You wanted to run back up the stairs, back up to Nova and forget about this. The man began to take slow, short steps towards you.

"It comes...It comes...!"

You backed up the stairs, and he stumbled towards you faster until it turning into a short run. "It comes...! IT COMES!!!!"

You screamed and bolted up the stairs, taking to steps at a time before reaching the door. Just before you slammed it behind you, you heard what sounded like a jingle of bells and a happy go lucky laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just say i haven't actually ready the book yet (ill be getting it soon tho so yay!) so ill have more of a handle on the lore in a while.
> 
> how do you guys like it so far? let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your experience in your basement, you finally return back home to something you weren't quite expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe i have some juice left for this
> 
> by the way here's a picture of Nova, my actual dog
> 
> https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/23231165_1919934354992856_4643051193537060391_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=2e5f5198cda3d20442880d10dc5f0ffb&oe=5B6932E5

Your hands trembled as you brought the cigarette to your mouth. You were currently at the park with Nova, trying to calm down as she sat next to you on the bench. Your mind reeled as you tried to comprehend the events that occured just a little while ago.

The old man, from the story your co-worker told you. Was he really there? Were your meds finally starting to fuck you up? Couldn't be, they've been fine the whole time you've used them, so why did you see him? He couldn't have been there, could he? No, impossible. But...it seemed so real, his screams, the blood, everything. What in the ever loving fuck was happening?

This you've been pondering for hours, and now it was getting late in the afternoon. The kids were starting to head home before curfew, and you should do the same for you and your dog. You sighed and threw the cigarette, now completely smoked, on the ground and stomped it out. You forced yourself to stand and kissed towards Nova, signaling for her to get up as well. She jumped down from the bench and stretched before gazing up at you. You smiled and patted her head. She's probably hungry. Heck so are you. You needed to go home, but God did you not want to. What if he was still there?

Well, if anything, the cops are on speed dial. So with heavy feet, you began your trek back home with Nova in tow. 

You thought about maybe getting a motel or something as you saw your home come into view. I mean, just for one night would be okay right? Right??? Because God you didn't want to walk back in there, you really didn't want to, what if he was still down there what if he ran amok throughout your house what it oh hey you're at the door already.

You looked down at Nova who waited patiently by your side. You could tell from the look on her face that she seemed to have doubts about going inside as well. Not that you could blame her. You gave her a weak smile and patted the top of her head, making her shine her pearly whites in return. You glanced back up at the door knob, and with a heavy sigh you pulled out your key and inserted it into the lock and turning it. The mechanism inside clicked, and you slowly pushed the door open.

It was quiet. You left the lights on in your hasty retreat, probably making your electric bill scream. You walked inside, reaching down to release Nova's leash. She wandered off as you slowly paced, looking around for anything unusual. So far everything was still in place. The living room. kitchen, your bedroom and bathroom, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except, there was still one place to look. Downstairs.

You cursed yourself for buying a house with a basement as you approched the door. You began to reach for the doorknob before stopping yourself. There was a very uneasy feeling in the back of your mind, like you shouldn't go back down there. But you had to look. If he was still down there and he was real then you needed to call the police. Your hand quivered as you placed it on the cold, golden metal and slowly turning it.

The door creaked open ominously as the abyss below stared back at you. It felt cold, not in the physical sense, but for your hair on the back of your neck and arms to stand up. A voice screamed for you to turn around, forget this and continue your day with no worries at all. But you told yourself you were not scared, you were not a pussy. Biting your lip, you placed your foot on the first step, making it groan from the pressure. You gently took each step carefully, hating that the fucking lightswitch was at the bottom of the stairs, which by the way who builds it like that?

Eventually you reached the bottom of the stairs, the chills running up your spine like the boston marathon as you felt around for the switch. You eventually found it, bracing yourself for what you'd find, flicking it upwards and

Nothing.

There was nothing here. No blood, no screaming old man, no scrawlings on the wall....nothing.

You were paralyzed, eyes wide as you surveyed your surroundings. How could there be nothing here? Were you going insane? Your mind was blank as you looked around the basement. You walked over to the box on the table that you placed back on it. Untouched, where you left it. It was making no sense. Feeling there was nothing left to do, you approched the stairs and placed your hand on the rail to climb up to return to reality.

*thump*

The light noise made you whip your head around to look behind you. You saw nothing, but that feeling was crawling up your spine again. You weren't alone.

Your eyes darted around, looking for any kind of object to use as a weapon. Your eyes finally landed on a broom, and you quickly ran for it and picked it up in your hands. You looked around the room, trying to find the source of that noise. You were beginning to question your sanity again when the light above flickered and went out. You stood still. Until it came back on again.

In front of you now was... a clown.

He stood maybe 7 ft tall, wearing an old victorian style kind of suit, with the ruffles around the neck, pom pom buttons and baggy pantaloons. His hair was fire red, sweeping back and framing his boulbous head, completely white and cracked at the top. His lips were painted red, with red lines coming from the sides of his mouth and over his eyes. Oh God his eyes, they burned a bright yellow, and directed towards you. You couldn't move, couldn't do anything as he smiled a wicked grin.

"Hiya, (Y/N)."


End file.
